Sleeping Goddess
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt stays up one night to just think random thoughts as Ororo sleeps soundlessly next to him. (R&R) (Complete)


**Sleeping Goddess**

**X-Men: The Movie**

**Angel of Neptune**

**&&&**

**DC:** I do not own X-Men.

**AN:** This will probably be my last ficlet for a while. I got a plot for a fan fic that I want to do. Yes, it is X-Men and yes, it does have a bit of Kuroro in it. :)

**&&&**

Yellow orbs gazed towards the resting weather witch as they lightly let out a dim glow. A smile twitched upon his lips. He remembered the nights he spent sneaking out to watch her sleep, but now he was allowed to perfectly fine. Now the whole thing had lost much interest. He didn't mind. He treasured every moment they spent together. The devil-like tail began to wag back and forth, thumping against the bed. It took a while for it to come to a complete stop. It had been only a year since he and Ororo had married.

Clearly, Kurt enjoyed it. However, he was a tad bit nervous at first and he nearly had a mental breakdown on the wedding day. Scott had carefully talked him through it, thank God. Scott was a great best man. He helped Kurt out with all the basics. Ororo had a hard time picking her bride's maid. Of course, she would have picked Jean, but Jean wasn't an option. In the end, she decided to pick Rogue. Rogue got pretty over excited when she found out the news, but it all worked out.

The wedding itself was pretty small. It was out in the backyard. The weather was perfect; sunny with a gently cooling breeze. Everyone at the mansion attended and then joined them at the reception. The smile on his face grew as he recalled that night. Their first meal together as husband and wife, their first dance, and the smearing of cake on each others' faces. The one thing he didn't enjoy about that day was the extremely itchy suit, but it was something he put up with.

Their honeymoon was one to remember. They spent a total of two weeks away from the mansion. One week was spent in Germany and the other in Africa. Kurt was granted the freedom to walk around among others thanks to the kind Professor who had given him an image inducer. He appeared so different. She had gotten use to the blue fur, fangs, ears, tail and glowing eyes, it was hard to see him minus all that.

Kurt promised her that he would only use the image inducer when it was needed and only that. So far, he was true to his word. A tiny yawn escaped the demon-like mutant. It was no wonder. It was nearly three in the morning. He should get some sleep, but he wanted to watch his sleeping beauty; just watch her inhale and exhale peacefully.

Ororo shifted slightly, so did Kurt. Kurt brushed away strands of white hair from her face. He felt his stomach turn slightly as he thought about the one topic that made him release butterflies into his system: children. He loved children, don't get him wrong. It was just the thought of having their own kids. Of course, sooner or later they were going to b, but they weren't sure. Kurt feared for their appearance. He didn't want them to look like him. He prayed nightly that they would take Ororo's unlimited beauty. He didn't want his children to go live life with a tail or blue fur or fangs or pointy ears. This world was so hating towards mutants and, no doubt, any child of theirs would get the X-gene, but if they get Ororo's appearance, then they could be able to hide their mutation whenever they were among any group of humans.

'Ah, vhat about the sentinels?' Kurt reminded himself. 'They vill detected the X-gene and murder them on the spot.' The thought of massive robots killing their future children made him upset. It wasn't fair. He knew their children wouldn't cause any harm. 'But they vill be able to protect themselves.' Kurt nodded. 'They vill most likely be able to teleport or control the veather.' He shrugged slightly.

The sound of a yawn caused him to jerk up. Kurt glanced over towards Ororo who stretched out and rolled over, her back now to him. She cuddled up against her pillow. Kurt pulled up the blanket from her waist to her shoulders.

Kurt laid back on the bed, staring around the room. He had moved into Ororo's bedroom because it was bigger than his and even had a bathroom. Kurt's room had no connected bathroom. He had to walk down the hall for the nearest bathroom. They also made a request to have a door built to connect their room with the next room over for whenever they decide to start a family.

He loved the way the room was decorated. It was almost like a jungle. Both the carpet and the walls were a dark shade of peach. Potted plants were everywhere among the room that were normally tended to by Ororo. There were also a couple of paintings from different settings in Africa. Their bed was made to look like the wood was made with bamboo. The scent that lingered in the room was wonderful: wet green leaves with a hint of tropic fruit. Kurt's candles also gave off a tiny scent, but nothing really compare to the others. Yes, he had a few candles here and there, but only lit them on special occations, of course. Ororo would light them every once in a while because she enjoyed the flames dancing during the night, which he had to admit, looked extremely beautiful.

They would lay in bed together and watch the little flames dance within their limited space. It wasn't much, but it was still a pretty sight to see just for the heck of it. Any amount of time they were allowed to spend together was great. Slowly, Kurt sat up, not wanting to disturb the resting goddess. He gently rubbed the back of his neck and sighed deeply.

Once more, Ororo shifted. She turned over, taking in a quick breath of air as her eyes barely opened to gaze up towards him, "What's wrong Kurt?" She mumbled, seeing how he was sitting up.

Kurt quickly turned towards her, "Nothing's wrong, liebe." He answered. "I vas just thinking." The blue mutant lowered himself done on the bed. Ororo scooted over to cuddle up against him. Kurt wrapped his arms around her.

**The End**


End file.
